Sabatoged Romance
by One More Thing
Summary: One Shot.  AU.  InuKag  Kagome's old boyfriend, Hojo, is back in town visiting.  And that only spells out one thing for Inuyasha... Yep you guessed it : SABATOGE


Okay here's the deal: I planned on writing this a LONG time ago, but I never got around to it. I had it all planned out perfectly down to the plot, quirky lines and scenes. I was just really lazy and I'm sorry. So here it is!

Don't expect too many other stories after this because I have school and I'm a senior! Woot woot! College applications!

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Inuyasha.

Note:

- Everyone is human.

- I've added something special to this story, so be on the look out for it!

Enjoy!

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Okay… Sunset or sunrise?"

"Sunset."

"Silver or gold?"

"Silver."

"Picnic at the beach or at the park?"

"At the beach. Inuyasha, why are you asking me this?" Kagome questioned, a puzzled look coming over her face. He was acting really strange this morning and… wait was that sweat on his face?

"No reason. Just curious." Inuyasha replied, looking out the window to avoid her gaze. _'Just stay calm…'_ he told himself.

Kagome and Inuyasha had both gone to the same college. Kagome's family was low income and she only got in to the college on an Academic Scholarship. Inuyasha also got in because of a scholarship, but it was for baseball. They met when Kagome volunteered to keep score at one of Inuyasha's practice games. Inuyasha, being the captain, argued with her stating she didn't know a thing about baseball and she said he couldn't count if his life depended on it. They had been best friends ever since…

"Curiosity doesn't cross your path often Inuyasha. Seriously, what's going on?" Kagome asked again as she licked her ice cream. Inuyasha had asked her to walk with him to the nearest ice cream parlor. _'It almost seems like we're on a date…'_

"Nothing okay! Now…Gourmet or homemade?" Inuyasha asked biting in to his ice cream cone. He had always been a fast eater…

Kagome just sighed, realizing that she was never going to get an answer out of her stubborn friend. "I guess gourmet if I could afford it…"

"White or Red?"

"Uh…White."

"Okay… Last one… Chocolate or vanilla?" Inuyasha pressed. Kagome just stared at him blankly. She gestured to her now dripping **strawberry** ice cream with a tilt of her head. She stared at him condescendingly, but before he could retort back, a loud beeping noise filled the air. Kagome quickly reached in to her purse and pulled out her phone to read the text message.

"It's my mom. She says we have some old friends over I need to be home…" she said tiredly as she slipped the phone in to her purse, getting out of her seat.

Inuyasha followed suit, popping the last of his cone in to his mouth. "At this hour?" he asked, checking his watch. "You have some weird friends…"

Kagome laughed. "Well I have you don't I?"

Inuyasha just "Keh'ed" and walked to the exit door, opening it for her. She stepped out in to the chilly air and shivered in her flimsy tank top. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and pulled off his red sweatshirt revealing a white wife beater.

"Here." He said, handing her the sweatshirt. She mumbled thanks and pulled it over her head. It was way too big on her, completely engulfing her small frame, but at least she was warm. She smiled at him lightly and he blushed.

"Just don't freeze okay?" he mumbled. Kagome just nodded.

It was moments like this where she felt like they were on a date.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Inuyasha and Kagome walked slowly up the stairs of the shrine. They had made it home quite fast and they could hear voices coming from the house. Just as they got to the door, Kagome began removing Inuyasha's sweatshirt, but he waved her off.

"Just keep it." He said gruffly. She smiled thanks and walked through the door shutting it behind her. Inuyasha just stuffed his hands in his pocket and began his trek down the stairs. He took a deep breathe and looked up at the sky.

Kagome's birthday was in three days and now he had everything he needed. Everything to make her day perfect and hopefully tell her what he had wanted to tell her for a long time…

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Kagome! Good you're home!" Kagome heard her mom shout as she shut the door. Kagome quickly removed her shoes and made her way to the living room.

"Sorry about that!" Kagome answered. The chattering voices sounded familiar…

"It's fine dear. Please come in and say hi!" Kagome's mom called. Kagome quickened her pace and clutched at Inuyasha's sweatshirt. She grinned widely, her mood in high spirits.

But that all changed when she slid open the door and meet her guests. The grin slipped from her face immediately.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"_Hojo's here?! Hojo Akitoki from high school!?"_

"Yes." Kagome replied to Sango over the phone. She twirled a lock of hair around her finger as she lay on her bed. It was late at night, but she couldn't fall asleep without telling Sango.

"_Hojo as in, you're ex boyfriend Hojo?!" _Sango screamed in to the phone.

"He wasn't really my boyfriend. He was just a really… really friendly guy who everyone thought I was dating." Kagome explained. Hojo had been an old high school friend of Kagome, Sango and Miroku. When graduation came, they went to separate colleges and Hojo's was far away. He had come in to town to visit one last time before he moved to America permanently. Apparently he hadn't forgotten about Kagome…

"_That's probably not what Hojo thinks. Don't forget how head over heels he was with you! And I bet he still feels the same way! I wouldn't be surprised if he asked you out again!" _Sango cried.

"He already has…" Kagome squeaked out. She covered her eyes with her hands and cried out in exasperation. Sango's scream echoed in her ear.

"_What!? Kagome! What did you say?!" _Sango questioned.

Her question was met with silence and Sango gasped. _"Oh my God! You said yes!?" _she accused.

"I had no choice!" Kagome defended, sitting upright on her bed. "His mom was right there when he asked me. Plus my mom butted in saying I had nothing to do! He's taking me out for the day before my birthday and he says it's going to be a surprise..." Kagome groaned.

"_Oh Kagome. Inuyasha's not going to be happy. Remember when he nearly strangled that guy from the other school for looking at you funny. You know how jealous he gets…" _Sango reminded.

"I know which is why you can't tell him! He'll be at baseball practice all day anyway. He's got to help the lower levels or something like that." Kagome said. She couldn't afford to let Inuyasha on one of his rampages.

"_But Kagome… he'll want to know…"_

"Sango please just promise me you won't tell him. Okay?" Kagome begged. Sango just sighed sadly.

"…_Okay Kagome, I promise."_

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sango tapped her foot impatiently as she waited in front of the theaters for Miroku to show up. They we're supposed to catch a movie that day and it was his treat. Inuyasha was off doing who knows what and Kagome was supposed to visit her grandparents that day and couldn't go.

'_Poor Kagome. She's probably dreading tomorrow._' Sango thought and sighed sadly thinking of Kagome. Hopefully though, it would all be alright.

"Sango!" A voice called out to her. She spun around toward the voice and was met with the sight of Miroku. He was waving cheerfully as he walked up to her.

"Sango dear…" Miroku said, calling out to his girlfriend, "I'm sorry to say this but…"

"I don't want to hear it right now. I already know what your excuse is! It hasn't changed ever since we started dating. You had to help a young lady cross the street. You saw a group of young ladies walking and you missed the turn. I've heard them all Miroku…" Sango said with a frown.

Miroku just chuckled lightly and shook his head. "No Sango. And please don't accuse me of such things I would never do since I have your radiant beauty. What I wanted to tell you was-"

"Miroku. Please stop the charm. I'm not in a good mood." All thoughts flew from Miroku's mind as he saw his girlfriend's distress. His previous statement died from his lips as his eyes questioned her.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently.

"It's Kagome… She's probably going to have one of the worst birthdays this year." Sango replied, looking away.

"What makes you say that?" Sango bit her lip nervously. No harm in telling Miroku right?

"Well, it's all because of Hojo…"

"Who's Hojo?" Sango was about to chastise her boyfriend for his stupidity of not remembering their old school classmate when she realized it was not Miroku who spoke. The voice in question had in fact come from behind her boyfriend.

"Inuyasha?" Sango cried out in horror. Inuyasha's gaze hadn't left her face as he stared at her with fierce questioning in his eyes. Sango's eyes snapped to Miroku who was grinning sheepishly.

"Uh… that's what I was trying to tell you. Inuyasha called and wanted to join us…" Miroku said gulping loudly at Sango's glare. Sango's look promised death, but the other stubborn boy postponed her promise.

"Who is Hojo?" Inuyasha asked dangerously calm, his eyes narrowing slightly. Sango sighed, realizing there was no way out. She would have to tell him. She just hoped Kagome would forgive her…

"He's one of our old schoolmates from high school." Sango supplied.

"And?" Inuyasha growled.

"He was a really nice guy…"

"And?"

"He really likes Kagome…"

"And?"

"He's in town visiting…"

"And?" Inuyasha questioned, his voice rising slightly in anger. His tone threatened Sango to prolong his questioning.

"…He's taking her on a date tomorrow for her birthday…" Sango said quietly cringing away and closing her eyes. She waited a second before opening her eyes to see Inuyasha's reaction. He was growling quite loudly and clenching his fists so hard that his knuckles we're turning white. Surprisingly, he said nothing, and just… walked away.

"Oh great…" Sango was surprised to hear Miroku speak. "This definitely isn't the last we've seen of him…" Sango just nodded knowing how determined Inuyasha could be and how stubborn he was at times…

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Inuyasha stormed in to his house clearly angry, but not causing any destruction just yet. He slammed the door to his room and walked out on to his balcony

"Dammit all!" he swore loudly. He closed his eyes, calming down a bit, but still feeling depressed. This… Hojo guy was going to ruin everything. Kagome was so soft hearted she'd probably fall for everything he said! And from what Sango said, this guy really liked Kagome which was enough information for Inuyasha…

Inuyasha sighed as he walked back in to the room, sitting down on his bed. He eyed the small, unwrapped box on his desk and huffed. With a new fire alight in his eyes he pulled out his phone to make some calls.

Oh yeah… he had a plan alright… A very Inuyasha like plan…

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"_Jealin' Dog Man, this is Ladies Man. I repeat, Jealin' Dog Man this is Ladies Man. Do you copy?"_

"I'm right here you idiot…" Miroku chuckled slightly and closed his eyes. In his hand he held a walkie talkie which was currently positioned over his mouth. Inuyasha had one too, but it was lying on the ground forgotten. They were both crouching behind a bush in front of the steps of the shrine waiting for Hojo to arrive.

"You're supposed to speak through that." Miroku whispered as he gestured to the Inuyasha's walkie talkie on the ground.

"Why should I?! And what's with the Jealin' Dog Man!?" Inuyasha growled loudly, snapping his gaze toward his idiot friend. He really was sounding like the dog man his friend had labeled him as.

Miroku just smiled. "Well…you called me last night about some your Sabotage Plans so I figured we could have some fun with this."

"You're only doing this because of that movie last night! And this isn't supposed to be fun! This is serious!" Inuyasha snarled. His eyes were blazing with anger as he pointed an accusing finger at his friend.

"I am serious!" Miroku stated his hands up in some form of defense.

"Oh really!?" Inuyasha questioned loudly. "Then what are **they** doing here!?" Inuyasha gestured to the group of three young boys crouching behind them with a jerk of his thumb. The boys were all about eleven years old and looked quite embarrassed at being called out by their "coach".

"You canceled the practice and training sessions for the boys today. Yusuke, Kyo and Sano had nothing to do today so I invited them along. Don't worry! They're just here to witness you proclaim your love to Kagome!" Miroku supplied cheerfully.

Inuyasha was about to open his mouth to cuss him out when a car pulled up in front of the Higurashi shrine. It was 3pm exactly. Bastard was right on time… Hojo stepped out looking innocent as ever in his khaki pants and white tank top. In his hand he carried a single **white** rose. He locked his car and made his way up the stairs to greet his date.

Inuyasha growled loudly at the sight and whipped out a folded piece of notebook paper with writing on it. Digging out a pencil, he angrily scratched out a word on the paper. Miroku leaned over just in time to see the remaining contents of the paper.

_Sunset_

_Silver_

_Picnic at the beach_

_Gourmet_

_Strawberry_

_White_

The word "white" had been brutally crossed out by Inuyasha, who was shoving the paper back in to his pocket. Inuyasha, then extracted a switchblade from his other pocket and flicked it open. His eyes narrowed in determined as he eyed his enemy.

Miroku, seeing the knife, nearly jumped on to Inuyasha and grabbed his hand which held the knife. "Inuyasha!" he cried, "What the hell do you think you are doing?!"

Inuyasha just grinned cockily, "What's it look like I'm doing?" he asked. Miroku just eyed the knife and gulped loudly. The other three bystanders just stared at their coach in wonderment, so glad they had come to witness this.

Inuyasha then hopped out of the bushes and made his way toward his target. He heard Miroku shout something behind him but he ignored it. He inched closer and closer, raised his knife and….

…slashed one of Hojo's tires.

Miroku exhaled in relief and the three boys all whined in disappointment. After making a good hole in the tire Inuyasha proceeded back to his hiding spot, slipped the knife in his pocket, and waited for his "victim" to arrive.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Oh Hojo! It's beautiful!" Kagome exclaimed when he handed her the white rose. She clutched it tightly and breathed deeply taking in the wonderful fragrance.

Hojo just grinned shy and shrugged his shoulders. "Anything for you, Kagome." And with that, he offered her his arm, which she hesitantly looped with hers as they made their way down the stairs.

As they made their way down to the car, Kagome could have sworn she saw a flash of red go by, but shrugged it off. She had to make the best of today even if it meant riding in a car with Hojo while he complimented her constantly.

'_I just hope Inuyasha is having fun right now…' _she thought affectionately. Her thoughts were interrupted at Hojo's explanation.

"Oh no! My tires!" Hojo shouted pointing at the subject of his distress. Kagome stared at the tire in shock. She noticed that there was quite a large visible hole where the flat tire was damaged.

'_It almost looks like someone…' _Kagome didn't bother to finish her sentence and focused her thoughts elsewhere. A flat tire meant no date with Hojo! She couldn't help the small grin that came over her face. Perhaps this day would be over before it began…

"I guess our plans are ruined…" Kagome said in fake sadness. She slowly turned around to make her way back up the stairs when she felt a hand on her shoulder…

… and heard a growl come from the bushes.

Her brows narrowed in suspicion at the bush for a second, then rested on Hojo's face so should could at least focus on what he was trying to tell her.

"Don't worry Kagome. I have a spare in the back. Plus I took a class in Mechanics so we shall be on our way faster than you can say "Happy Birthday!" I would never let our plans be ruined because of something like this!" Hojo exclaimed cheerfully as he made his way to the trunk of the car.

He quickly fixed the tire while Kagome just watched, her mood dropping with every bolt that Hojo screwed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Inuyasha's pencil almost snapped in his hand as he scribbled and crossed out another word on his list. That stupid Hojo had fixed the damn tire and then drove off with Kagome. Inuyasha had hastily gotten in to his car, with his audience, and followed them only to be led to an empty beach. There, Hojo had pulled out a picnic blanket and basket and laid them out on the sand at the perfect spot.

"Inuyasha, you really should try to calm down." Miroku said while making little swirls in the sand. The five of them were positioned behind a rock, Inuyasha with his binoculars out and watching, and the three boys copying Miroku's actions.

"I **am** perfectly calm…" Inuyasha said through clenched teeth. He was gripping the binoculars so hard, Miroku thought they would break.

Miroku sighed again. "Well I hope you have a better idea other than just watching those two have fun…"

"They are not having fun!" Inuyasha snarled. "He's just being a pans- What the hell is he doing!?" Miroku paused in drawing his current design to stare at the Kagome and Hojo. Apparently, because Hojo had brought Kagome to the beach as a surprise, she had no bathing suit to wear. But never fear! For Hojo had so kindly bought Kagome a new swim suit and brought it for her to wear.

Miroku spared a glance at his friend. Inuyasha was literally seething with anger as Hojo handed Kagome the bikini and told her to put it on so they could swim. He was growling quite loudly now…

"I'll accompany you Kagome…" Miroku heard Hojo say. Inuyasha was already starting to stand up and was cracking his knuckles ready for a fight.

"…for protection of course and I have to go to the bathroom as well to change." Hojo finished off with a smile. Miroku grabbed Inuyasha's shirt and tugged him to sit down. After much fierce tugging, Inuyasha sat, but was still seething.

Kagome had just nodded to Hojo's statement as they both made their way to the bathrooms to change.

"Relax Inuyasha…" Miroku commanded quietly to Inuyasha, whose eye was still twitching as the pair walked off together. At least they weren't holding hands; otherwise Miroku didn't think he'd be able to stop Inuyasha…

"Keh." Inuyasha scoffed as he began furiously digging through his back pack that he had brought with him. He then pulled out a bottle of sunscreen and zipped up the bag.

"You're unusually prepared..." Miroku commented, "Very smart of you Inuyasha…" Miroku held out his hand for the sunscreen.

Inuyasha just scoffed. "This isn't for you. It's for Hojo…"

Miroku cocked an eyebrow in question and Inuyasha shook his head. "It's sunscreen, but it's SPF 5. Stupid bastard is going to burn like hell…" Inuyasha stated, a grin forming on his face. He turned around to face the boys who were also smiling and trying to hide their excitement. Inuyasha pointed at Sano and threw him the bottle.

"Go switch it with the one Hojo has." Inuyasha commanded. Sano just nodded enthusiastically, happy for the opportunity to help his coach in his evil schemes. Yusuke and Kyo watched with jealously as he sneaked off toward the picnic spot. He swiftly pulled Hojo's sunscreen out of his bag, switched it with the SPF 5 one and ran back to the hiding spot.

"Good job." Inuyasha said.

Kagome and Hojo were just coming back. Hojo was shirtless and wearing plain green swimming trunks. Kagome was wearing a black two piece bikini and had her hair up in a pony tail.

The three boys whistled at the sight of Kagome and Yusuke even had the courage to say, "Damn she's hot." But at Inuyasha's glare and a hit to all their heads, they all learned to think next time before they acted.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Hojo and Kagome had swam in the water for about an hour (much to Inuyasha's distaste) and then headed back to the spot to dry off. They chatted comfortably for about half an hour when Kagome noticed that Hojo was looking quite tired and sweaty.

"Are you alright Hojo?" Kagome asked worriedly. Hojo smiled faintly.

"Yeah, but my back is killing me." Kagome gestured for him to turn around and gasped at seeing the raw redness of his back and neck. She placed her hand near the skin and felt the heat radiating off it.

"You're sunburned…" she stated. Hojo looked surprised and pulled out his sunscreen, slapping his forehead dumbly.

"Oh no! I guess I bought the SPF 5 without realizing it. I could've sworn it was SPF 50. Are you alright Kagome?" Hojo asked, for Kagome had used the same sunscreen.

Kagome nodded. "I don't really burn…"

Hojo sighed in relief and rummaged though his bag again, this time pulling out soothing gel for burned backs. He looked at Kagome sheepishly, asking her a silent question. Kagome bit her lip nervously and took the bottle from his hands as he lay on his stomach. She poured the clear cool gel on to her hands and rubbed his back gently.

Hojo sighed contently. "That's great Kagome… Keep going."

Kagome laughed nervously but continued. It wasn't like Hojo to forget something so important as sunscreen….unless… he did it on purpose? Her face turned to one of annoyance as she applied more to his back.

'_The Gods must be laughing at me right now…' _she thought tiredly.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

Crack.

'_And there goes the binoculars…' _Miroku thought. Kagome had been applying the cooling gel on to Hojo's back for quite some time now and Inuyasha's mumblings were getting more and more violent.

"Stupid perfectly prepared little son of a…"

"Inuyasha…" Miroku warned, but Inuyasha ignored him.

"God damn mother fu-"

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled, but this time much louder. Inuyasha's broke his gaze from the pair to stare at Miroku with poorly concealed annoyance.

"We have children here… please set a good example."

"Keh."

They group continued to watch Kagome apply the gel for a few more minutes until Hojo finally told her to stop. He thanked her kindly and pulled out the basket with food.

"So Kagome… are you a gourmet or a homemade kind of girl?" Inuyasha froze at his question. How dare he ask the same question!

"Uh… gourmet I guess…" Inuyasha smirked in triumph at Kagome's answer. There wasn't a five star restaurant within ten miles of this beach. He pulled out his list and carefully circled the word "Gourmet".

"Oh Kagome I'm so glad! I pre ordered and bought this food from a five star restaurant and I was worried you wouldn't approve!"

Inuyasha frowned angrily and slowly crossed out "Gourmet" from his list.

'_The Gods must be laughing at me right now…' _he thought miserably.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

It was nearing 6:00 when Kagome and Hojo finished off their meals. Kagome couldn't help but flaunt over the delicious aroma and taste from the meal for she was so accustomed to simple, homemade dishes. The date hadn't been too bad so far, except for Hojo's sunburn… and Hojo's boorish health facts and…oh yeah, Hojo's constant compliments. Okay, maybe she was having a miserable time…

'_I wonder what Inuyasha's doing right now… I hope he's having fun or something…'_

"Kagome?" Hojo's voice broke in to her thoughts and startled her, but she recovered quickly.

"Oh…sorry Hojo… what we're you saying?"

"I was just asking for your opinion in the different properties in salt water and fresh water solutions. In my opinion, the sodium hydroxide in the ocean water really helps-"

"The meal was great Hojo. Thanks so much. I don't think I've ever been so full…" Kagome commented, completely disregarding his factual statements and completely changing the subject matter. Hojo didn't seem to notice and answered her.

"Full enough to miss dessert Kagome?" Hojo asked slyly. He quickly grabbed the dirty plates and placed them in a plastic bag ("Gotta be environmentally safe!" he always says!). He then pulled out two more boxes of tuber ware from the basket.

"Really Hojo… I'm okay."

Hojo's face saddened. "But I brought pudding!" He insisted. "The store only had chocolate and vanilla flavors though…" Kagome's face grimaced slightly at the flavors and she waved her hand negatively.

"…so I made you strawberry because, if memory serves, you love strawberry."

Kagome's face visibly softened. He had gone through all this trouble just to make her happy! How could she turn him down? She smiled cheerfully and grabbed the container from his outstretched hands. She supposed she could force this down…

"Plus, strawberry is good for your heath! Lots of vitamin C, riboflavin…"

"That's nice Hojo…" Kagome interrupted as she licked her spoon. She didn't need a nutritional lesson right now…

Hojo just laughed. "Of course you know everything since you were the Academic Queen." He laughed even harder, but Kagome could find no humor in his words. Rolling her eyes, she turned her body toward the beach where the sun was setting in the sky. Colors of purple, red, orange and blue we're mixed together like a painting. Kagome sighed lovingly at the beauty of it and wished a different person could be sitting next to her at the moment…

"I didn't plan for the sun to set for another 17 more minutes. The constellations must be off…" Hojo pondered out loud. What a way to ruin the moment…

If it couldn't get any worse, Kagome soon began to notice that Hojo seemed to be scooting closer and closer to her totally invading her personal bubble. She tried to ignore him, but soon felt his body warmth as he seemed to be leaning on her. She stiffened slightly.

"You know Kagome… I never did wish you a Happy Birthday."

"Well technically it's not my birthday…" Kagome added, but Hojo just waved her off.

"Yes…well… I thought that since… since we're here… and it's almost your birthday…" he stuttered as he blushed heavily. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise as he pulled out a small, perfectly wrapped, box from behind his back. Oh how many things he had done for her, and she kept turning him down…Kagome laid her hand on his and smiled thankfully and-

There it was again! Another faint growl, but this time she heard it come from that rock to her left. It was a fairly large rock… probably large enough to hide something…

Or someone…

Kagome gave one last glare to the rock and made herself a promise to check it out later. Right now, she had to focus on the beautiful and thoughtful gift from Hojo. She slowly untied the bow and ripped off the paper. Underneath was a black coated box.

She opened the box to reveal a beautiful **gold **bracelet. It was a charm bracelet. Kagome slowly slipped it on to her wrist. A perfect fit, of course. Dangling from the chain was a gold "K".

"'K' for Kagome…" Hojo said reading her mind. But Kagome couldn't think of anything else to say. She just felt guilty for treating Hojo that way; Guilty for supposedly leading him on for all these years; Guilty for wanting to be with Inuyasha instead of returning his kind gestures; Guilty for not-

"Ow!" Hojo exclaimed loudly while rubbing his head. "Something hit me!"

Kagome turned around to see a stick lying on the sand next to Hojo. She looked around her and saw absolutely nobody. The beach was completely deserted…

…all except for that one large rock to her left…

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Whoa! Nice one!"

"Awesome throw!"

"That was so cool coach!"

Inuyasha flexed his arms and cracked a few knuckles in his hand smirking widely. "And you say I can't throw…" Inuyasha threw a pointed glare at Miroku who shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

Miroku leaned against the rock and closed his eyes. While Inuyasha was busy giving high fives to all the boys, Miroku immediately heard footsteps coming their way. He snapped his head around and peered around the rock to see a very angry Kagome storming straight for them. He gulped loudly and whispered to Inuyasha.

"Inu-"

"INUYASHA!"

He was a little too late…

Letting out a small yelp, Inuyasha shot up on to his feet to come face to face with an extremely angry Kagome. Her hands were tightened hard at her hips and she was shaking slightly. Inuyasha was just grinning sheepishly and could barley let out a soft "hey" before Kagome exploded on him.

"What are you doing here?!" Kagome grounded out through clenched teeth. Inuyasha stared at her with a blank expression on his face and then took a moment to look at his surroundings appearing relaxed and at ease despite the raging Kagome in front of him.

"I'm the new lifeguard."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You can't swim idiot!"

At this comment, Inuyasha blushed madly and narrowed his eyes. Laughter was heard from the three boys as well as a small poorly concealed chuckle from Miroku. Inuyasha pointed an accusing finger at Kagome and spoke dangerously calm.

"You promised you wouldn't te-"

"If you're a lifeguard and can't swim then I don't really believe that you're qualified to be saving people's lives." Hojo spoke appearing next to Kagome. He stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"What's it to you?!" Inuyasha challenged.

"Inuyasha! Please don't start! And Hojo please don't answer!" Kagome said throwing her hands in the air in frustration and walking away. She turned around to stare at all of them (all men) and huffed. She stared at Hojo and felt a bit sorry for exploding on him like that.

"Look Hojo I'm sorry… I know this date (Inuyasha growled at the word) hasn't exactly gone as you would have liked…" Hojo opened his mouth to protest but Kagome cut him off once more.

"I need to let this out Hojo… Listen. I really like you… but just as a friend… and I'm sorry if I made you think differently but that's the truth. I just hope we can still be friends." Finishing off, Kagome stared at Hojo to see he looked neither sad nor angry. In fact he looked a little bit confused and maybe the slightest bit… amused?

Then he laughed.

"What's so funny Hojo?!" Inuyasha asked defensively.

"Oh Kagome…" Hojo said completely ignoring Inuyasha. "Is that what you thought?" He laughed again.

"Huh?" Kagome said, blinking owlishly.

"Kagome, I have a girlfriend."

"What?" Kagome's mouth was open agape. Inuyasha and Miroku looked equally as shocked.

"You mean… the whole time… you were…?"

"Yeah… Remember Eri? We've been dating for about a year. We went to the same college and kind of hit it off. She knows I was coming here to visit and that I was coming to take you out for your birthday. She's with her family right now." He laughed. "She looked quite jealous as I was leaving to pick you up, but I assured her."

"I know that feeling…" Kagome glanced at Inuyasha who cocked an eyebrow.

"I apologize, Kagome… To make you feel so uncomfortable. I just wanted to spend some time with you before I move to America. You're one of my very best friends, Kagome." He grabbed both her shoulders gently looking straight in to her eyes.

"Not really…" Kagome mumbled.

Hojo shook his head. "But you are. And I will always remember that. And you've made some more friends since I've been gone. Maybe one that is more than just that?" He whispered the last part and glanced over his shoulder to look at Inuyasha. Kagome closed her eyes and smiled. She nodded her head. Hojo released his hold on her to face the others.

"Well… despite our day being cut short, I did have a lot of fun Kagome, so thanks for the wonderful day. I think I'm leaving you in good hands. I'll be seeing you." Hojo quickly gathered up the blanket and basket and walked off to his car leaving the group in a sort of stunned silence.

It was Miroku who broke the silence. He coughed to get everyone's attention and grinned.

"Well… we'll just go wait in the car. Yusuke, Kyo, Sano?" He motioned the remaining bystanders over to him.

"Aw! But we want to see them deck it out!" cried Kyo.

"Yeah!" the other two agreed. Mirkou laughed and walked up to their little group. He whispered so that only the three boys could hear him.

"I doubt that those two will be doing anything of the sort." All three of the boys' faces fell and they quietly walked back to the car. Miroku gave one last cheerful wave toward Inuyasha and Kagome and walked off behind them.

Kagome didn't waste any time. She took a deep breath to calm herself. "Okay Inuyasha… Now tell me what you guys were doing here."

"Just happened to be in the area…"

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Yes."

Kagome sighed. Patience, she told herself.

"Inuyasha… all I want is the truth. So please… just tell me why." Kagome spoke softly. Maybe it was because she said please. Or maybe it was because she looked so tired. Whatever the reason, Inuyasha told her the truth.

"I heard… about Hojo… and I followed you guys here." He said sounding defeated.

"You've been here the whole time?" Kagome questioned.

"Yeah… Even when Hojo made you rub that stuff on to your back… stupid prepared little…" Kagome didn't catch the end of it. She focused on the word 'prepared'. Her temper quickly flared to life as she pieced together what had happened that day.

Then it clicked. Hojo was always prepared and Inuyasha didn't know Hojo that well, so for him to be angry about it…

"Wait… it was you! You cut Hojo's tires! And I bet you switched the sunscreen!" Kagome accused. Yep… her anger was back.

"Well… he deserved it!" Inuyasha defended. No use trying to hide it… "Trying to take you on that date!"

"It wasn't even a date! Weren't you listening!?" Kagome cried out. Inuyasha also started looking a little peeved. He crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes hardening with anger.

"It doesn't matter! It seemed like one any way!"

"He's my friend Inuyasha! A good friend of mine!" She retorted.

"Well… you needed protection like always! That stupid Hojo couldn't even fend off a stick!" Inuyasha yelled growling though his teeth.

"I don't always need you to be there for me! I can take care of myself!" Tears were starting to form in her eyes. He thought she was weak… too weak to take care of herself.

"No you can't! I have to be there to protect and help you! You can't do anything without me there!" He was ranting now. They both were. The anger between them seemed to be crackling the air around them.

"That's because you won't let me! You're always there to fend off enemies that aren't even enemies! I've gotta go my own way and do things on my own sometimes!"

"Well maybe I want to take care of you!" Inuyasha declared. Kagome body froze at his statement. The anger seemed to leave her body slowly as if it were evaporating in to the air. She was shocked at what Inuyasha had said and he seemed to lose all the anger in him as well. He took a deep breath to calm himself and stared in to her eyes with such a gentle look that Kagome had never seen before.

"Inuyasha…" She began, but he cut her off gently.

"Maybe… Maybe I want to be there with you always. Maybe I want to make sure that you are okay. Maybe I'm afraid that something will happen to you." Inuyasha said softly. He couldn't back out now. He hadn't planed to tell her this till tomorrow, but love has a funny way of shoving it in to your face…

"Maybe… you really do mean that much to me. Maybe I want to be friends or maybe… Maybe after all these years… I was hoping we could be more than that…"

Kagome couldn't move or breathe. She just felt ashamed for yelling at him like that. He looked so vulnerable there and yet so hopeful. She walked over and stood in front of him. Tenderly she touched his cheek with her hand and smiled. He smiled back.

"And maybe… just maybe… I could ask you… to care about me… and be with me… like I want to be with you."

It was the closest thing she could ever get as a confession out of him. And for her, it was more poetic and beautiful than any other compliment or gift Hojo or any other guy could give to her. Her hand moved from his cheek to come around his neck and before she realized it, she was hugging him and he was hugging her back.

"I could say the same about you…" she whispered in his ear. He hugged her tighter and she heard his contented sigh as his body relaxed against hers. After a few more moments she pulled away from him slightly, his arms still around her. She kept her gaze to the ground and wiped the wetness out of her eyes. She hadn't even realized she was crying.

Suddenly, two hands gently cupped her cheeks, lifting her face to meet his. Her eyes were met with a startling violet color, but Kagome had no time to react.

For before she knew it, he was kissing her.

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

"What time is it?"

"Party time! Well… almost anyway…it's about 5:56."

"Well we don't have much time now, do we? Let's hurry up now! Kagome will be home any minute!"

"Miroku did you finish the balloons?"

"Yes."

"Are all the decorations in place?"

"Does it matter? Kagome knows what's going on…"

"Don't be so negative Inuyasha. We can still work this out…"

"Yeah! All for one and one for all!"

"Whatever. Where is Kagome? It's getting late..."

"Aww! Inuyasha's worried about his girlfriend!"

"Shut up Rin!"

"Do not speak to Rin that way."

"Who invited you?!"

"I do not need permission."

"Yeah! He's family!"

"Keh."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's mother called motioning him over. She was just putting the last touches on the cake and needed Inuyasha to reach the top shelf to get the candles.

Everyone was in a scramble for Kagome's "surprise" party that night. Sango had taken Kagome out shopping while everyone was busy making preparations. The party was being held outside the shrine. Candles and lamps were up casting a beautiful glow on the grounds. Everyone was still in a panic, except Inuyasha and Sesshomaru of course. Kagome was due any second…

"Oh this is looking fabulous, isn't it Inuyasha?" Kagome's mom asked waving her hand over the decorations and people standing around. Inuyasha just grunted, his patience wearing thin and his worry increasing with each second…

"She's coming!" Hojo shouted. _'They just had to invite him…' _Inuyasha thought bitterly. At least Eri was there so Inuyasha didn't have to worry too much.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted, pulling him down behind one of the tables. Everyone else was already ducking behind tables and chairs. Kagome was just making her way up the steps with Sango.

Just as she came to the top of the stairs, Kagome's eyes widened in amazement at the decorations. "Oh wow…"

"Surprise!" Everyone (except Sesshomaru) popped out and shouted. Kagome laughed lightly, her eyes continuing to sparkle in happiness. Inuyasha came through the small crowd and grabbed her arm, leading her to the cake which was already a lit with candles. They sang to her and she made her silent wish, blowing out the candles. Cake was served, among other things and thus the party began.

It was a very lively party, people chatting comfortably or preferring to dance wildly to the music. Everyone wished Kagome happy birthday and she smiled and thanked them all. Somewhere during the wildness, Inuyasha took her arm and led her behind the supply shed. They were alone now.

He gave her a quick peck to her lips and she smiled. Her smile grew and she gasped upon seeing the box Inuyasha pulled from behind his back. It was poorly wrapped, but Kagome hadn't imagined it any other way.

"Happy Birthday Kagome." He whispered affectionately. He watched eagerly as she unwrapped it. She couldn't help another gasp that escaped her lips.

It was a **silver** necklace.

But dangling on the end was an "I".

"Inuyasha…" She was at a loss for words. Smiling sweetly, he lifted the necklace out of the case to place around her neck. She touched the pendant gently and giggled.

""I" as in Inuyasha?" she asked, but she already knew the answer.

"Well… yeah…" He nodded slightly. Kagome smiled again. Typical Inuyasha…

He grabbed her hands in his and leaned close for a kiss…

"Inuyasha! Kagome! Get out here! Slow song is up." Miroku called. Laughter was heard after his comment as he came around the corner to see them. His grin seemed to transform in to a lecherous one instantly.

"Fine…" Inuyasha grumbled, dragging Kagome along most likely just to get away from Miroku. "…I wasn't really busy or anything…"

Kagome rolled her eyes at Miroku's wagging eyebrows and allowed her self to be lead by Inuyasha. The dance floor was actually a fairly large platform that was raised above the ground about a foot.

Miroku was nudging her and Inuyasha from behind, but Inuyasha seemed adamant about staying where he was.

"Come now Inuyasha! Show us what you got!" Miroku chided.

"I don't dance…" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Or swim for that matter…" Miroku added quietly, but before Inuyasha could whirl on Miroku and beat the crap out of him, Kagome was already dragging him on to the platform. There were a few couples already on the platform. Kagome quickly put her hands around his neck and he responded with his hands on her waist. The slow song was just starting.

_I know we've been friends forever_

_But now I think I'm feeling something totally new_

_And after all this time, _

_I've opened up my eyes_

_Now I see_

_You were always with me._

_Could it be you and I_

_Never imagined?_

_Could it be suddenly?_

_I'm falling for you?_

_Could it be,_

_You were right here beside me,_

_And I never knew?_

_Could it be that it's true that it's you?_

As the song continued, Inuyasha and Kagome slowly moved closer and closer. Soon she was leaning against him and he was holding her tightly. She rested her head on his chest.

"What was your birthday wish Kagome?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"Can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Duh. Cause then it won't come true." She replied laughing.

"Please?" Okay… that one word that rarely graced Inuyasha's vocabulary just may have convinced her… just may have, but not quite.

"No Inuyasha." She said, but with no sternness in her voice. He was about to complain, but she continued.

"But… if you promise to always stay with me…"

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief and pulled her closer. He already knew what she was about to say.

"Everyday Kagome… Everyday of our lives…" Kagome breathed contently at the promise in his words. She let out a small smile and whispered softly.

"…Then maybe… just maybe… my wish will come true…"

_Fin_

**XxXxXxXxXxXx**

CONGRADUATIONS! YOU'RE DONE!

Once again, I apologize for the OOC. Also sorry if some scenes were a bit rushed… I always do my best to put as much detail as possible! Also, I don't like to just have the guy just say "I love you!" and then an "I love you too!" I like to do different confession scenes and words (in case you didn't notice).

Song: Could it be

Artist: Christy Carlson Romano

Hey **High School Musical 2** fans! Did you notice the little tid bits and songs I added from the movie! If not, go scan like the last two scenes and find them! If you noticed, then you get a cookie!

Note about **Bittersweet Reunion**: I most likely WILL NOT be doing a sequel and I'm sorry! I have no plot or ideas or motivation, but if you have some, then just send me a message and I might consider it!

I noticed something… there were a lot of scene changes. Sorry bout' that… And I always use that whole "cupping the face, then kiss thing"… Yay! I have a trademark! Lol! Check out my other stories!

**Thanks for reading! Please please review! I went like all out on this story! This is probably my last story for a while! I love you guys!**


End file.
